


Light My Heart Up

by TheGoblinJester



Series: Christmas Lights 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinJester/pseuds/TheGoblinJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been neighbors for a while. They've been rivals for that same amount of time. Every year, Castiel's light display is bigger and better. This year, Castiel has something especially risky planned. (Just fluff. Really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light My Heart Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Освети мое сердце](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828304) by [Wintersnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow)



This year would be Dean's year. If he couldn't have his little brother over for the holiday, then he was damn sure gonna win the ongoing light display war he had been waging with Castiel Novak from next door. Every single year, his neighbor had managed to outshine him – literally. Well, today Dean Winchester was putting his foot down!

The big oak tree outside his house was wrapped carefully in gold lights, winding around every branch and looking goddamn magical. The same lights decorated his mailbox and formed buntings under his windows, coupled with twinkling red bows at the center of each gathering.

No inflatables this year. Not after 2011, when Castiel had taken one look at them and said “tacky”. Instead, there was a small peacock that sparkled blue against a star bust of colors that made up its tail, and next to that was a sweet little giraffe that looked a little confused.

But that was not what was going to knock Cas's socks off.

Little colored bulbs lined every edge, outlining his house like a kid had crafted it out of gingerbread, but these were no ordinary light bulbs! These were special lights that projected speckles and wheels of color onto the nearest surface and danced like fairies wherever they touched. They were, as a matter of fact, kick-Novak's-butt lights.

Dean felt very good about his chances this year. He had only ever gotten Cas to admit defeat once before, and that was because Dean had gotten his hands on some particularly amazing icicle lights. Other than that, every year had been Castiel's. Every year his house looked prettier and grander than Dean's – except this year, of course.

A while ago, Dean would have laughed at anyone trying to go all out with their Christmas lights. That was before he met Cas. God knows what the eccentric author had done to him, but it was big.

This year, it looked like Cas was going for a lights-fucking-everywhere kind of thing. If done right, it might even be worthy of competition with Dean's house. But that was a big if. Even the lawn was covered in lights, and Cas had put a sturdy Douglas-fir in front of the bay window – and covered it with lights.

“What even...” Dean muttered, looking his neighbor's house up and down. Castiel was intelligent, yes, and very kind, and incredibly attractive, but Dean had very little faith in the man's decorating choices this year. It was bound to look garish - “tacky”, even.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean jumped. It never failed. Cas was simply too light on his feet, and Dean was too high-strung. And Cas was too good-looking, but that was a complaint for another time.

“Hey, Cas. Getting dark out... you ready to face my certain victory?” Dean asked with a cocky grin. He had his lights on timers this year, and it was almost five thirty. Perfect timing, Cas.

“Hm, we'll see about that...” Cas returned, giving a soft smile that could melt glaciers. “I must admit, however, that I am a bit nervous about my display. It is a bit... daring.”

“As long as it isn't Attack Of The Angels: Part Two, you should be fine.” Dean told him, remembering the year when Cas had put up about twenty angels just to see if he could. It was amazing and horrible.

“You always have to bring that up.” Cas complained. “As if I haven't forgotten the time when you put giant inflatable snowmen all over your lawn. Such a waste of air.”

Dean laughed and checked his watch.

Two minutes.

“Hey, if you don't mind sticking around out here, my lights should come on soon.” he informed his neighbor.

“Alright. Let's see yours first, since you're so eager.” replied Cas, folding his arms over his chest. The dummy had obviously switched out his trench coat in favor of a silly red Christmas sweater – festive, but less overall protection.

In a move that will forever be remembered as dorky, Dean removed his own scarf and wrapped it around Castiel's neck, saying “not gonna have this moment ruined by you catching a cold, idiot.”

And the clock struck five thirty.

Everything went as planned. Cas drew a sharp breath, and Dean did a mental fist pump. He had to hand it to himself; when he wanted stunning, he got stunning.

“It's beautiful, Dean.” Cas breathed, sending a little puff of fog into the air. “Of course, I wouldn't have gone with the giraffe and the bows, but this is probably your best work yet.”

“Everybody's a critic.” Dean huffed. “Well? Let's see yours, mister risk-taker.”

Cas's lips thinned, and he looked unsure of himself. Nevertheless, he pulled a small remote out of his pants pocked and pressed a button.

First the trim lighted, darting from left to right across the house.

Then the tree, shining gold and red.

Then the rest of the roof, and it looked like snow shining in the sunset.

And then the lawn.

Dean hadn't noticed, but there were two colors on the lawn. The amber lights filled it out, but the red... _well._

In scarlet letters, the lights spelled out:

DEAN WINCHESTER

GO OUT WITH ME?

 

Dean put a hand over his mouth, cheeks heating up.

Wow.

“Ugh, that was to bold, wasn't it?” Cas said hurriedly. “I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'll rearrange it. I-”

“Yes, Cas.”

“Yes, I should rearrange it?” Cas asked, cocking his head to one side and squinting.

“No! I mean yes, I'd like to go out with you!” Dean replied, taking Cas's hands in his own. “I'd _really_ like to go out with you.”

“Oh.” Cas said, eyes widening. “ _Oh._ ”

“Dinner at my place? I'll make burgers.” Dean suggested.

“Yes, alright.” said Cas, fingers tightening around Dean's. “I wouldn't be intruding on anything, would I?”

“'Course not, Cas.” Dean insisted, pulling him a bit closer. Cas was even more handsome up close, and his eyes reflected the lights on the houses in a way that almost made Dean Winchester resort to poetry.

“Can I kiss you?” Cas asked suddenly.

“God, _please_ do.”

Castiel Novak may not have been the most experienced kisser in the world, but he sure didn't act like it. When they pulled away, Dean found that he was breathing quite a bit heavier than he was before, and Cas couldn't stop grinning.

Dean rested his forehead against Cas's and laughed.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

“Merry Christmas indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
